Misunderstanding
by Neela Meilufine
Summary: Kesalahpahaman Claire Kepada Gray Berujung Pada Pernikahan Mereka? Bagaimana Ini? Apakah Akan Berakhir? R&R please?


**Hello ini fanfic pertama saya,saya juga author baru,jadi maaf kalau ada cerita yang gajelas,ooc,typo,gaje,sampah ya author" professional _ _" karna saya masih belajar hehe.. mohon R&R ya!**

**Arigatou! **

**Okey! This is my first fanfic harvest moon**

**Disclaimer : I don't own harvest moon.**

**Pair : Claire x Gray**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : silahkan pikir sendiri XD**

**Warning : OOC,Ancur,MissTypo mungkin,Jelek,Nyampah T.T**

_Disini ceritanya gray sama claire sudah menikah ~_

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

_Cip..cip..cip.. (suara burung mengawali pagi mereka)_

Claire terbangun dan melihat jam,waktu menunjukan pukul 06.00am

Dia melihat orang yang ada disebelahnya sedang tertidur lelap

"Mmh..sebaiknya aku menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan gray setelah mandi",ucapnya pelan kemudian menuju kamar mandi

Setelah selesai Claire menuju kedapur untuk membuat sarapan dia hendak membuat jagung bakar kesukaan Gray.

"kita lihat..jagung ada,mentega ada,dan..blablabla… yosh! Sudah lengkap!,ayo memasak makanan yang special",ujarnya semangat.

Selagi memasak tiba-tiba Claire dipeluk dari belakang,oleh Gray tentunya.

"Gr..Gray apa yang kau lakukan?",Tanya Claire blushing.

"Memelukmu",ucap gray santai sambil menaruh dagunya di pundak Claire dan memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping.

"ahaha,sudahlah gray,aku ini sedang memasak nanti kau terkena minyak",ujar Claire walaupun senang dipeluk oleh gray

"Hmmm.. baiklah –cuup",cium gray di pipi Claire.

" _Blush!,_ Gray!",Teriak Claire sambil berblushing ria.

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

**-skip time-**

"Ini dia,jagung bakar kesukaanmu,pizza,telur dadar,tempura,jus sayuran dan sebagai dessertnya kusiapkan pudding labu",jelas Claire dengan panjang ga pakai lebar.

"yeah! Jagung bakar its my favorite! Apalagi yang memasak kau Claire pasti rasanya 5x lipat lebih enak daripada masakan kai",senyum gray.

" _Itidakimasu! ",_ujar mereka mulai makan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya Claire memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaannya.

"um.. Gray kenapa kau sama sekali belum menyentuhku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?",Tanya Claire dengan gugup

Gray yg hendak memasukan sendok berisi pudding labu kemulutnya berhenti seketika karena pertanyaan Claire.

"a..apa maksudmu Claire?",Tanya Gray dengan muka memerah seperti tomat

"….",raut muka Claire berubah menjadi sangat kecewa,yg menyadarinya langsung mengganti topic dengan melihat jam tangannya (?) dan berdiri

"Anno.. Claire,sudah jam segini aku harus ke toko,nanti kakek memarahiku lagi",ucap Gray sembari pergi keluar.

**Claire P.O.V**

Benarkah.. Benarkah Gray belum menyentuhku sama sekali karena Gray masih mencintai Mary dan terpaksa menikah denganku karena dia kasihan padaku?

_~FLASHBACK~_

Angin Musim Semi Berhembus Ini Adalah Hari Yang Kunantikan.. Festival _Harvest Goddes _Adalah Festival Favoritku,tentu saja karena aku suka menari~ dan.. hihi.. sesuatu yg selama ini aku harapkan! Gray mengajakku kencan /  
sebentar lagi mulai! oh Tuhan! aku harus bagaimana? jantungku berdetak sangat kencang hingga aku bisa mendengarnya..  
_Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik.._  
_Namun Waktu berlalu Hingga Jam 10.20 dan Gray tak kunjung datang_  
Oh Gray.. Dimana kau?,aku sedikit kecewa tak biasanya Gray terlambat untuk hal seperti ini..  
aku memutuskan untuk jalan duluan jalan memutar sekaligus untuk mencari Gray namun apa yang kulihat?

"Maukah Kau Hidup Bersamaku?"  
"A..aku Mau.."  
"GOD! APA YANG KULIHAT?! GRAY? DAN MARY?! KENAPA? KENAPA!",umpatku dalam Hati Mataku Melebar tak percaya  
Jadi..Jadi.. Selama Ini.. Gray? Ha..Hanya Pura-Pura? OH GRAY! AKU MEMBENCIMU!

aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan menghadiri Festival_ Harvest Goddes_ tanpa Gray

"Apa Semuanya Sudah Berkumpul?",seru Walikota

"Mary belum pak",seru Karen sang Leader Melapor(?)

"Aku disini",seru tiba-tiba Mary muncul dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat senang

hah? haah? Mary Sendirian? Bukankah dia bersama GRAY?  
sigh.. ==

"Baiklah~ AYO MULAI!"

Festival pun berjalan seperti biasanya,kami pun mulai menari aku melirik Gray sedang murung

"..."

"Terimakasih Untuk Hari Ini~~",seru Mayor Thomas

Aku segera berlari ke Pantai sedangkan yang lain kencan dengan masing-masing pasangannya

"Ahh..~ Pantai memang menyenangkan..",kataku sembari duduk di tepi dermaga perlahan air mataku jatuh  
kenapa aku seperti ini..?

"Claire?",seru seseorang dari belakang,Jantungku berdegup kencang dan segera menghapus air mataku

"aku benci padamu Gray",kataku dingin

"Ta..tapi.."

"Pergi..",seruku sambil berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Gray dengan berlinang air mata

''...",Gray pun meninggalkan aku sendirian

Selang beberapa hari aku sakit panas dan tak sadar selama beberapa hari Dokter juga sudah angkat tangan,para penduduk pun hanya bisa pasrah di Rumah Sakit semuanya mulai menunduk dan berdoa  
Tiba-tiba Gray datang membawa sebuah Cincin emas yang susah payah dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri selama 2 minggu hingga tangannya penuh luka dan diperban

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ...

_**~('o' ~Punyu~Punyu~ End Of Flashback desu '0')~**_

Ah! Apa yg aku pikirkan! *mengacak2 rambut*,Sebaiknya aku pergi mengurusi peternakanku dan mengantar makan siang untuk Gray

Setelah melakukan pekerjaanku yg sedikit melelahkan lalu aku pergi dengan membawa bekal makan siang untuk Gray ke Toko Kakek Saibara,lalu aku membuka pintu pelan

"Gra...-",perkataanku tercekat karena melihat Gray sedang memeluk Mary,aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menunduk  
hatiku terasa seperti tertusuk seribu jarum karatan _'Sakit..'_

_Gray melihat Claire "_Ah! Claire?! se..sedang apa kau disini?",kata Gray lalu segera melepaskan Mary

"Claire? Selamat Siang",ujar Mary dengan polosnya

Gray menghampiriku lalu berusaha membelai poniku,aku segera menepis tangannya dan menatapnya tajam

"Ja..jangan salah paham dulu..",ujar Gray lirih

kemudian aku membuang makanannya dan berlari entah kemana,hatiku.. sakit.. ternyata selama ini benar.. Gray.. mencintai Mary.. dan hanya kasihan padaku..

aku.. membencimu..

_**End Claire pov**_

_Hari semakin malam dan hujanpun turun dengan derasnya.._

_"_Aku Pulang..",ujar Gray bersikap seperti biasanya seolah olah tidak ada hal yg terjadi

"...",Claire hanya diam dan duduk di sofa

"Claire..",panggil Gray dengan lirih

Claire tampak kusut dan berantakan dan matanya sembab

"Oh Gray?,besok kakak menjeputku untuk pulang ke kota dan meninggalkan desa ini",ujarnya tersenyum palsu

**Jleb!**

"Ta..Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa katamu hah?! aku tahu selama ini kau PALSU!",emosi Claire memuncak

"Claire apa maksudmu?",ujar Gray yang matanya mulai terasa Panas

... Claire hendak melepas cincin pernikahan yang menhasi jari manisnya selama 3 musim terakhir namun..

**"Knock..Knock..Knock",**_suara pintu terdengar_

Claire mengurungkan niatnya dan membuka pintu,terlihat Mary yang sedang menunduk

"Aku.. ingin berbicara sesuatu mengenai masa lalu".

_Flasback~_

"Mary! maukah kau menolongku? aku gugup",pinta Gray

"Tentu saja Gray~ whops pasti untuk Claire ya hihihi ",ujar Mary sang Sahabatnya dari kecil

"Maukah Kau Hidup Bersamaku?,kata Gray sembari menunjukan cincin emas yang begitu indah

"Bukan bukan begitu Gray! seharusnya kau bilang Maukah Kau Menikah Denganku?",omel Mary

_"_Ahh benar ehehe..",tawa Gray

"Hei bukankah kau ada janji dengan Claire?",tanya Mary

"Ah iya benar! sampai jumpa Mary dan Terimakasih Banyaaaaaaak~",ujar Gray yang langsung berlari kearah rumah Claire

Namun Gray tidak menemukan Claire dimanapun.

"Kemana dia?",ujarnya sambil melihat jam tangan "Gawat! aku terlambat ahh! bodohnya aku!",seru Gray sambil menyalahkan kebodohannya

~End of Flashback

"Begitu..",jelas Mary panjang ga pake Lebar (#duak)

"...",Claire langsung memeluk Mary

"Semoga kau bahagia..",ujar Mary lalu pergi

''..."

"Claire?"

"Huweee!",mewek Claire langsung meluk Gray

"Eeh? makanya.. jangan berpikir yg bukan-bukan..",ujar Gray sambil menenangkan Claire

"Maafkan aku.. tapi ada sesuatu",isak Claire

"Apa itu?",tanya Gray heran

"Kenapa kau belum menyentuhku sama sekali?",ujar Claire dengan kelewat polos

**BLUSH!**

"..I..itu karena aku malu",jawab Gray dengan muka memerah

"ah.. begitu ya..",manyun Claire

"Nah kalau sekarang bagaimana?"

_~KYAAAA / ~ _

* * *

**O-WA-RI~ **

MAAFKAN SAYAAAA TTATT *sujud2 #oke itu lebay

makasih yg udah Review :'3 terharu

Buat.. :

1. Moyahime : Makasih Senpai udah Read n review aaaa / *peluk #ditabok

2. Rie chan : makasih udah di read review 8'D

3. Clary : makasih udah R&R cerita gaje ini TwT

4. Hyunsun : aaa.. maaf atas kelemotan saya updet cerita :'3 makasih udah R&R desu.. jangan kapok baca fic saya TwT

5. One : makasih atas keritik membangunnya senpai! owo)b dan makasih atas R&R


End file.
